


Погибающий во времени

by Joelas_Black



Category: Genius (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelas_Black/pseuds/Joelas_Black
Summary: Том смотрит в морскую голубизну его глаз, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы от досады и переизбытка чувств не топнуть ногой, не заорать громче обычного, чтобы не спугнуть зародившееся нечто внутри него. Том падает в свое море.
Relationships: Maxwell Perkins/Thomas Wolfe
Kudos: 2





	Погибающий во времени

Это не дежавю.

Все было похоже, при этом разительно, просто убийственно отличаясь. Том бросает взгляд на него, задерживается в спокойствии моря и больше не может вырваться. Он что-то говорит, говорит, говорит, настолько сильно погрязая в бреду, что уже сам себя ненавидит, хотя и не слышит своих слов.

Позже Макс назовет это молнией.

Резко, болезненно, она ударяет его в самое нутро, пробираясь дрожью до кончиков пальцев. А Том улыбается, возвращается на другую, несправедливую и разумную сторону жизни, чтобы действовать и играть то, что от него ожидают.

Том рад.

Он ненавидит свое сердце, которое предало его и решило подчиняться другому человеку, каждому его взгляду и слову. Том смотрит в морскую голубизну его глаз, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы от досады и переизбытка чувств не топнуть ногой, не заорать громче обычного, чтобы не спугнуть зародившееся нечто внутри него. Том падает в свое море.

***

  


К слову, они подружились.

Нет, не так. Дружба — довольно широкое понятие, охватывающее все типы отношений от приятельства до глубочайшей преданности. Возможно, где-то в этих рамках и находится отношение Макса к нему. Но Том перешагнул через эту ступень, даже не коснувшись. Он сразу пошел ва-банк, бросив всю свою жизнь и мечты в распоряжение ничего не подозревающему редактору.

Том хмурится, выкуривает последнюю сигарету и посылает весь мир к черту. Серая, старая квартира навевает уныние и желание поскорее выбраться наружу, вдохнуть воздух, не загаженный дымом и пеплом. Листы исписанной бумаги разлетаются от его резких движений, падая на кучу себе подобных, что разбросаны по всей горизонтальной поверхности комнаты.

Том пишет, думая о Максе, ругается с грузчиками, думая о Максе, веселится в баре и все также думает о Максе.

Макс — это его жизнь. Константа, постановленная судьбой.

Том бы сказал — издевательство.

Все это — пропащая, не имеющая ничего общего с реальностью идея, что он может быть счастливым рядом с ним, принятый им. Хоть когда-нибудь.

Том заглатывает очередной бокал бурбона и шипит от надоевшей головной боли. Алкоголь неплохо справляется с этой проблемой, но лишь на время. Писатель не понимает, от чего у него все тело заходится в лихорадке, и не хочет романтизировать. Не от любви — уверяет себя Том. Разве может быть настолько хреново, что жить не можешь без другого человека?

«Глупости» — говорит Том и покупает пистолет. Правда, он вскоре его теряет и лишь позже узнает, что оружие забрала Элин. И посмела угрожать Максу.

Писатель быстро отгоняет раздражающие воспоминания и пытается сосредоточиться на работе, но снова ни черта не получается.

Том смотрит на склонившегося над кипой бумаг Макса, пристально наблюдает за ним до тех пор, пока мужчина не отвлекается на подошедшего почтальона.

Это слишком нереально — настолько быть зависимым от другого человека.

«Какой же я псих» — выносит приговор себе Том и пускается во все тяжкие.

  


***

  


Время постоянно. Оно не спешит и не медлит, не сворачивает с протоптанной судьбой тропы и ни останавливается на так нужные мгновения счастья. Том не мог покорить его, и это просто выводило его из себя.

Если бы только он мог остановить миг или растянуть его на вечность, то он был бы самым счастливым человеком во всем бренном мире. Крыша, заходящее солнце, и Макс рядом.

«Теплый» — думает Том.

«Мой» — срывается случайным шепотом.

Макс лишь хмыкает и обнимает Тома крепче.

Все предопределено.

Но не мифической судьбой, а нашим выбором.

  


  



End file.
